Comme des navires dans la nuit
by C-D-Mikan
Summary: L'amour est toujours plus fort que tout dit-on...même lorsque nos tempéraments ne nous permettent pas de tomber amoureux ? Petit One Shot UA sous forme de song-fic Couple : ZoroxNami Je ne détiens ni les droits de la chanson (Mat Kearney) ni l'univers de One piece (Oda Eiichiro)


Lentement, Zoro se leva, enfila ses vêtements et soupira.

-Dis-moi Nami, comment en est-on arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?

Allongée dans le lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, le regard perdu, Nami ne répondit pas. La question de son partenaire était purement rhétorique. Ni elle ni lui n'avait la réponse à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ou qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ou qu'ils couchaient ensemble. La nature de leur relation leur était inconnue. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'était qu'ils finissaient sous une couette à la fin de chaque histoire. Cette fois, Zoro avait laissé parler sa jalousie lorsqu'il avait vu Nami faire du charme à un vendeur. Leur relation n'étant pas bien défini, elle n'était pas exclusive, mais Zoro n'avait pas pu se retenir. Là-dessus, Nami avait rétorqué que Zoro s'était bien gardé de lui annoncer qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pendant un an à l'étranger. Ils avaient passé la soirée à hurler l'un envers l'autre, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques heures, aucun ne comprenait ce que l'autre disait. Et comme d'habitude, ils avaient laissé le problème non-résolu pour finir la discussion au lit.

-Tu ne penses pas…qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête ?

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You keep passing me by**  
 _Tu continues à passer près de moi_  
 **We're just wasting time**  
 _Nous perdons juste du temps_  
 **Trying to prove who's right**  
 _En essayant de prouver qui a raison_  
 **And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
 _Et si tout se brise en mer_  
 **If it's just you and me**  
 _Si c'est juste toi et moi_  
 **Trying to find the light**  
 _Essayant de trouver la lumière_

A son tour, Nami se leva, un drap autour de son corps, et passa près de Zoro qui restait debout, à l'observer. La vérité, c'est qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup de mal l'un à l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils réessayaient. Et peut-être même que c'était la nature de leur relation : un amour-haine sans issue heureuse possible. Leur caractère était trop semblable et trop opposé à la fois.

Nami était une jeune femme forte, indépendante, avec beaucoup de confiance en elle. Elle était en capacité de manipuler qui elle voulait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle était également très intelligente. Son métier de cartographe la faisait souvent voyager et elle devait lire énormément pour accumuler les connaissances nécessaires à la réalisation de cartes.

De son côté, Zoro était un sportif de haut niveau qui ne révait que d'une chose : être le numéro 1. Pour cela, il s'entraînait sans relâche, en continue et ne pensait qu'au jour où il deviendrait le meilleur. Ce n'était pas un intellectuel, les livres ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était plutôt du genre à foncer et réfléchir après. La vie en solitude lui convenait parfaitement bien, le besoin de se marier ou de fonder une famille ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Et pourtant. Pourtant ils se sentaient attirés l'un vers l'autre depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Nami trouvait Zoro rustre et irréfléchi, quand Zoro trouvait Nami manipulatrice et superficielle. Et pourtant. Ils avaient essayé d'agir comme un couple « lambda » : ils étaient allés au cinéma, à la fête foraine, Zoro avait consenti à accompagner Nami faire du shopping, Nami était venue assister aux entraînements de Zoro. Ils étaient allés à la plage, à la montagne, à la patinoire…à chaque fois, le même scénario se reproduisait : une dispute éclatait entre eux, l'idylle prenait fin et ils se « réconciliaient » sur l'oreiller. Ils se promettaient ensuite de ne plus sortir ensemble et moins d'un mois après, c'était reparti pour une nouvelle déception.

 **Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly**  
 _Comme des navires dans la nuit laissant voler des boulets de canon_  
 **Say what you mean and it turns to a fight**  
 _Dis ce que tu penses et ça se transforme en combat_  
 **Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south**  
 _Le poing vole de ma bouche alors qu'il vire au sud_  
 **You're down the driveway, I'm on the couch**  
 _Tu es dans l'allée, je suis sur le canapé_  
 **Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade**  
 _Poursuivant tes rêves depuis le violent CM2_  
 **Trying to believe in your silent own way**  
 _Essayant de croire en ta silencieuse façon de faire_  
 **Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away**  
 _Parce que nous irons bien... je ne m'en vais pas_  
 **Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain**  
 _Comme si tu avais regardé tes quatorze ans partir en fumée_  
 **And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away**  
 _Et ton père est resté le même et ta mère s'en est allée_  
 **How many of our parents seem to make it anyway?**  
 _Combien de nos parents semblent réussir quand même?_  
 **We're just fumbling through the grey**  
 _Nous ne faisons que tâtonner dans le gris_  
 **Trying find a heart that's not walking away**  
 _Essayant de trouver un cœur qui ne parte pas au loin_

-Nami s'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas, supplia Zoro.

Il était rare que Zoro supplie quelqu'un.

-Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?, murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

-J'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution. Une vraie.

-Une solution ?

Nami fit volte-face, les yeux humides.

-Quelle solution ? Tu nous as regardé ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le bilan de ces 3 dernières années ? La seule chose qu'on ait réussi sans se disputer c'est de coucher ensemble ! Et parce qu'on ne parle pas ! On n'est incapable de parler toi et moi ! On est incapable de rester dans la même pièce sans se balancer une vacherie ! On est incapable de se confier à l'autre, et je peux même t'affirmer que dans le fond, aucun de nous deux ne veut laisser l'autre rentrer dans notre monde !

Zoro serra les poings. Tout cela il le savait déjà. C'était douloureux à entendre. Nami se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

-Tu crois que je ne me sens pas mal après chaque nuit qu'on passe ensemble ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que les choses se passent ainsi ?

-Voilà pourquoi je veux trouver une solution ! J'en ai marre de cette situation ! Je…je voudrais juste une fois…

Confier ses sentiments était sûrement la chose la plus difficile à faire pour eux deux. Zoro décida de ravaler sa fierté et planta son regard dans celui de Nami.

-Je voudrais juste une fois avoir la sensation d'être avec toi pour les bonnes raisons.

Le cœur de Nami rata un battement. Toujours aussi tremblante, elle esquissa un sourire fatigué.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Toi et moi ignorons le sens même du mot « amour ». Comment pourrait-on vouloir le ressentir au sein de notre relation ?

Nami avait perdu sa mère adoptive à l'âge de 8 ans et avait dû survivre avec sa grande sœur, seules face au monde, durant des années. Jamais elle n'avait pu compter sur qui que ce soit. L'être humain n'était pas digne de confiance selon elle. Juste une marionnette avec laquelle jouer.

Zoro n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il avait recueilli au sein d'un dojo où il avait pu s'entraîner et développer ses talents. La seule rivale et amie qu'il avait eu durant toutes ses années était décédée. Les relations humaines et les sentiments lui avaient toujours semblé être des obstacles dans la réalisation de son rêve.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de modèle autour d'eux pour leur apprendre ce qu'était un couple, comment se construisait une relation. Ils avaient une vague idée de la chose en prenant compte de ce qu'on trouvait dans les livres ou au cinéma, mais tout ceci était à des années lumières de la réalité. Dans la vraie vie, l'histoire ne finit pas après « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » ou après la scène du baiser passionné de la fin du film. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se construire seuls. Ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui est ce qui les avait toujours protégés. Changer leur personnalité, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pouvait les rendre vulnérable. Et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas s'ouvrir à l'autre. Leurs blessures étaient trop profondes. Ils s'étaient habitués à leurs douleurs. Guérir ne faisait pas partie de leur plan.

-J'aurais aimé connaître ça avec toi, dit-il simplement.

 **Turn the lights down low**  
 _Baisse les lumières_  
 **Walk these halls alone**  
 _Traverse ces couloirs seule_  
 **We can feel so far from so close**  
 _On peut se sentir si lointain en étant si proche_

Nami tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce et se rapprocha de Zoro. Elle laissa tomber le drap au sol et dit dans un murmure :

-Encore.

Zoro capitula. Encore. Le sexe était leur seul terrain d'entente. Le seul domaine dans lequel ils ne pouvaient rien reprocher à l'autre. Parce que le sexe était une affaire d'équipe. Cela, ils l'avaient bien compris pour cet aspect de leur vie de couple. Alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas pour le reste ? Pourquoi, dès lors qu'ils sortaient du lit, ils avaient la sensation d'être des étrangers ? Ils essayaient désespérément de marcher sur le même chemin, main dans la main, mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient sur des chemins différents, seuls.

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You keep passing me by**  
 _Tu continues à passer près de moi_  
 **We're just wasting time**  
 _Nous perdons juste du temps_  
 **Trying to prove who's right**  
 _En essayant de prouver qui a raison_  
 **And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
 _Et si tout se brise en mer_  
 **If it's just you and me**  
 _Si c'est juste toi et moi_  
 **Trying to find the light**  
 _Essayant de trouver la lumière_

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_

Un peu plus tard, Zoro observait le visage paisible de Nami, endormie à côté de lui. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient deux navires pris dans la tempête. Le sexe était leur phare. La seule chose qui les maintenait à peu près ensemble. Ils pouvaient à tout moment se briser sur le récif ou couler à cause de la tempête. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas accepter de laisser le phare pour s'aventurer beaucoup plus loin sur l'océan ? Certes, l'aventure faisait peur, mais ce pouvait-être excitant de se lancer dans l'inconnu, non ?

Dans son sommeil, Nami bougea. Zoro observait le moindre de ses gestes inconscients. Ce n'était pas un romantique, ni un dragueur, ni une quelconque personne intéressée par les sentiments humaines. Mais il aurait aimé que cet instant dure.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour que la situation cesse d'empirer. Soit, ils arrêtaient définitivement de se fréquenter, soit, ils acceptaient de mettre leur orgueil de côté et essayaient de construire une relation saine et durable.

Zoro eut un rictus.

-Faut pas rêver, ça n'arrivera pas, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva de nouveau et se rhabilla. Rassemblant ses affaires, il laissa un petit mot à Nami qu'il posa sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme une dernière fois et sortit de l'appartement. Il avait pris sa décision.

 **And I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane**  
 _Et je suis à l'aéroport attendant un second avion_  
 **Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late**  
 _J'ai dû faire les bagages et tu avais des crampes et j'étais en retard_  
 **Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name**  
 _Dirigé vers le tapis rouge, ils ne connaîtront pas mon nom_  
 **Riding in silence all that we wanna say**  
 _Passant sous silence tout ce qu'on voulait dire_  
 **About to board when you call on the phone**  
 _Sur le point d'embarquer lorsque tu appelles au téléphone_  
 **You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"**  
 _Tu dis "Je suis désolée, j'attendrai à la maison"_  
 **Feels like we're learning this out on our own**  
 _C'est comme si nous apprenions ça seul_  
 **Trying to find a way down the road we don't know**  
 _Essayant de trouver une voie sur une route qu'on ne connait pas_

Après un passage éclair chez lui pour prendre une douche et récupérer ses affaires, Zoro était parti directement à l'aéroport. Il prenait l'avion le soir même. Si c'était pour attendre une journée quelque part, autant le faire à l'aéroport. Il avait envoyé la plupart de ses affaires depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une grosse valise et un sac de sport.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire à Nami le jour exact de son départ. S'ils avaient réussi à discuter calmement, il aurait été prêt à renoncer à ce voyage et rester auprès d'elle. Mais toute tentative avait été vaine. Zoro sourit à cette pensée. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Leur destin n'était peut-être pas de finir ensemble, tout simplement. Cette séparation avait peut-être du bon en y repensant. Peut-être que vivre éloigné loin de l'autre durant un an leur permettrait de réfléchir posément à leur relation. Peut-être qu'à son retour, ils auront réalisé qu'ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre et repartiront sur de nouvelles bases, stables cette fois. Ou peut-être qu'ils auront avancé chacun de leur côté et qu'ils auront trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette dernière option était peut-être la plus souhaitable. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un dans ce monde qui correspondrait mieux à Nami que lui. Et peut-être que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part aussi. Même si dans le fond, ça lui était égal. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Zoro sentit ses joues devenir humides. Il avait mal. Une douleur qu'on ne soignait pas avec plusieurs nuits de sommeil et des bandages lui transperçait le cœur.

Dans sa chambre, Nami se réveillait enfin. Elle se sentait mal. Une douleur lui serrait la poitrine. Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle aperçut le mot de Zoro. Elle le prit, fébrilement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire et le lut.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Elle était fatiguée. Une histoire entre eux n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Ou peut-être qu'il y en avait une. Mais elle était fragile. Et aucun d'eux ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle était constamment sur la défensive quand Zoro était plutôt du genre à fuir. Et aujourd'hui il fuyait encore. Il prenait l'avion aujourd'hui pour partir loin d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle avait trouvé le billet d'avion dans son sac. Et elle restait sur la défensive. N'importe qui a sa place aurait couru jusqu'à l'aéroport pour avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle ne se voyait pas faire ça. Cela signifiait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Après un long moment, elle se décida à se lever. Elle alla chercher son téléphone et tapa un message qu'elle envoya avant de jeter son téléphone dans un coin et s'effondrer au sol, la tête contre ses genoux. La douleur s'estompait un peu.

Zoro sentit son téléphone vibrer. Un message de Nami. Son cœur accéléra la cadence.

 _Je t'attendrai._

Les larmes continuèrent de couler. Ils avaient pris leur décision. Peut-être la meilleure en ce qui les concernait. L'embarquement pour son avion fut annoncé. Zoro se leva et avança vers la porte désignée. La douleur s'estompait un peu.

 **Turn the lights down low**  
 _Baisse les lumières_  
 **Walk these halls alone**  
 _Traverse ces couloirs seule_  
 **We can feel so far from so close**  
 _On peut se sentir si lointain en étant si proche_

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You keep passing me by**  
 _Tu continues à passer près de moi_  
 **We're just wasting time**  
 _Nous perdons juste du temps_  
 **Trying to prove who's right**  
 _En essayant de prouver qui a raison_  
 **And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
 _Et si tout se brise en mer_  
 **If it's just you and me**  
 _Si c'est juste toi et moi_  
 **Trying to find the light**  
 _Essayant de trouver la lumière_

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_

 **And I'm gonna find my way**  
 _Et je vais trouver ma voie_  
 **Back to your side**  
 _De retour vers toi_  
 **And I'm gonna find my way**  
 _Et je vais trouver ma voie_  
 **Back to your side**  
 _De retour vers toi_

Les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Le phare semblait s'éloigner petit à petit. La tempête se calmait tout doucement. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis, la tempête aurait disparu au profit d'un océan calme. Mais pour cela, ils allaient devoir grandir et avancer chacun de leur côté afin de se construire et d'apprendre à vivre sans l'autre.

Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps à se disputer, à se faire du mal. A chercher qui était en tort et qui avait raison. A se lancer des signaux qu'ils ne savaient pas interpréter. A chercher la lumière dans le noir de leur chambre.

Mais c'était terminé. Ils sauraient revenir l'un vers l'autre. La terre est ronde. Deux navires partant dans deux directions opposées peuvent finir par se rencontrer un jour.

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You keep passing me by**  
 _Tu continues à passer près de moi_  
 **We're just wasting time**  
 _Nous perdons juste du temps_  
 **Trying to prove who's right**  
 _En essayant de prouver qui a raison_  
 **And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
 _Et si tout se brise en mer_  
 **If it's just you and me**  
 _Si c'est juste toi et moi_  
 **Trying to find the light**  
 _Essayant de trouver la lumière_

 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **You're passing me by**  
 _Tu passes près de moi_  
 **Like ships in the night**  
 _Comme des bateaux dans la nuit_


End file.
